Moonlight Kiss Forever
by jekkah
Summary: Written for BonesBird's birthday - B'Elanna spends some time reflecting on her wonderful family *one shot*


_Author's Note: This was written for **BonesBird's** birthday. Happy Birthday! I love you! Prompts of "a moonlight kiss, a bottle of bubbles, and a game of tag" were provided by **KricketWilliams**. Hope you enjoy!_

**MOONLIGHT KISS FOREVER**

B'Elanna sighed contently as she settled against oak tree. She glanced down at the tiny child in her arms, nuzzled at her breast as he eagerly ate his dinner. She brushed the hair that fell across his forehead. Ethan's ridges were less pronounced than his sister's, but his tan skin tones and dark eyes, he more closely resembled her over his father.

Ethan. She was surprised when Tom had requested the name for their son. It didn't exactly go with Miral. But when he explained why he had chosen it, it made her heart melt. She could think of no other choices. He wanted to honor the woman he considered responsible for his turnaround from disgrace, the one responsible for bringing the two of them together, and had therefore taken the name from the letters in Kathryn Janeway to create Ethan.

"Catch me, Daddy!" Miral squealed, drawing B'Elanna's attention back to the scene in front of her. Miral ran towards Tom, only to veer off at the last minute. She giggled with delight when his fingers tickled her arm as she scooted past him.

"Ooh, almost got you that time!" Tom laughed in a mockingly disappointed voice.

B'Elanna smiled. It warmed her heart always to see the two of them playing together. Even in her good memories of her father, she couldn't remember him willingly playing tag with her as Tom was doing now or having pretend tea parties as she often caught them doing, complete with make-up and jewelry. There wasn't any activity that Miral suggested that Tom wasn't game to play with her.

"Ouch!" B'Elanna exclaimed as Ethan bit her nipple. She peered down at him only to see him grinning mischievously back at her. She recognized the twinkle in the six-month-old's eye as the same one in as her husband when he was planning to get himself into trouble, usually dragging Harry along with him for good measure. She sat Ethan up and covered herself. "Okay, little man, that's enough for you. Keep that up and the Mama Gravy Train is over."

Ethan simply laughed at her, clapping his hands together. As if to make amends, he snuggled into her neck. B'Elanna kissed the top of his head, breathing in his baby scent. These were her favorite moments with her children, the quiet ones were she could just hold them and forget all of the bad things in the world, like fathers that left, relationships that fell apart, and wars that killed friends. Tucked safe in her arms, her children brought her nothing but peace.

"Mama!" Miral called out, hopping towards her with Tom skipping along side. "Mama! Can we blow bubbles? Please? Daddy said that he brought a bottle!"

"He did," B'Elanna assured her. "It's in the picnic basket."

Miral dug into basket, her entire head disappearing under the lid. Tom and B'Elanna exchanged amused glances. Miral emerged triumphant with a small, blue bottle in her hand. "Got it!" She turned to her mother and batted her eyelashes. "Mama, can you blow bubbles with me?"

B'Elanna nodded, passing Ethan off to Tom. She stood up and took Miral's hand, leading her away from Tom and the baby. "We can only blow bubbles for a little while. It's going to be dark soon."

"And the moon is going to come out?" Miral asked her in wonder.

"That's right," B'Elanna agreed. She glanced back at Tom to see him watching the two of them intently as he whispered into Ethan's ear. Even at this distance, she could see that Ethan was nearly asleep.

Miral tugged on her sleeve. "Mama!"

B'Elanna turned her attention back to her daughter. "Oh, that's an amazing bubble you have there."

"You blow 'em, Mama," Miral ordered, giving her the bubbles. She held her arms out from her sides and spun around as her mother showered her in bubbles. She stopped suddenly and stared at B'Elanna. "Mama, did you know that if you kiss under the moon, it means that you'll be together forever?"

"Who told you that?" B'Elanna asked her, amused.

Miral smiled, widely. "Uncle Chakotay."

B'Elanna nodded. "That sounds like something that sap would say."

"Have you ever kissed Daddy under the moonlight?"

"You know," she replied, tapping her chin, thoughtfully, "I don't think I ever have."

Miral gasped. "But then you won't be together forever!"

B'Elanna covered her smirk by turning her head slightly. "So, what do you think we should do about that?"

"Kiss, Daddy! Kiss, Daddy!" Miral shouted, jumping up and down.

"But Daddy's a boy," B'Elanna teased.

Miral's eyes grew wide as if the idea had just sunk in. She shook her head as if she was unable to reconcile her beloved father also being an icky boy. She frowned. "Daddy's not a boy. He's a daddy."

B'Elanna chuckled. "Of course. What was I thinking?"

"Look, Mama!" Miral pointed to the sky where the moon was just becoming visible. "The moon! You can kiss Daddy now and we'll be together forever!"

B'Elanna sauntered over to Tom with Miral trailing close behind her. She rubbed Ethan's back and placed a kiss on the back of his head. She ran one hand up Tom's arm and behind his neck. B'Elanna pulled his face to hers. "I love you, fly boy."

"I love you, too," he whispered across her lips before closing the gap between them. They kissed until he heard Miral huff impatiently. "Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on?"

"Well, according to your daughter, a moonlight kiss means that you'll be together forever," B'Elanna explained.

Tom kissed her again. He shrugged when she shot him a confused look. "Just wanted to be sure."

"Mama, up," Miral demanded, holding out her arms. She kissed her mother, father, and brother as soon as she was able. "Now, we'll be together forever."

"Forever," B'Elanna confirmed, her heart full of love and peace. "Now, let's get home."

Tom and Miral both sighed. "Aw, Mom..."

THE END


End file.
